


Sweet Dreams

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams aren't always as good as reality, but sometimes they're all you have to work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Baird at Goldenlake in February 2010.

Her lips were hot on his flesh, making a slow trail down his chest. Her hands, running lightly up his thighs, set him on fire. He grabbed her face and brought her mouth hard down on his with a groan. He reveled in the heavy feel of her body on his, strong and broad and bare, free for him to explore.

She arched against him when he grasped her hips and ground them against his, her lashes fluttering in sinful pleasure. He rolled her over, pinning her beneath him. Her nails dug into his back. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close to her as he buried his body deep inside her—

Baird awoke with a gasp, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and gripping the sheets tightly in his hands.


End file.
